


Heaven

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 1





	Heaven

  


“Come on!” I pouted, “I can just sit in the jet then and watch feeds, offer intel over the coms, I’m fine!”

“No you’re not, you got tossed around like a ragdoll last week, now go back to your room and rest,” Steve demanded in his authoritative tone.

“For the love of…I’m good. I swear,” I lifted my bandaged arm out of the sling trying to a hide a wince.

“See, you’re not fine doll. We can handle this without you.” Bucky flashed a half-hearted smile.

“Nat, Clint, Sam, Tony?” I glanced at them pleadingly, “come on, one of you has to have my back. You’ve gone out and fought with worse than a dislocated shoulder.”

“Sorry kitten, we got strict instructions not to let you go,” Tony smirked at me and winked.

“By who, Fury? Fuck Fury, I’m already geared and ready to go!” I growled, making Clint chuckle.

“As much as I love the feisty mischievous screw-the-rules side of you, you can’t go. Now get out of this hangar before I have you dragged out by one of my spare suits." Tony patted my back trying to push me away from the Quinn jet bay doors.

"Just one thing,” I asked.

“What?” Nat piped up annoyed.

“On whose instructions, so I can go Saran wrap their toilet seat?” Nat’s eyes flashed at Clint quickly before she sighed and looked at everyone else trying to hide her mistake.

“Fine don’t tell me then,” I grumbled stomping off through the hangar.

“You love us and you know it Y/n and stay out of my room!” Clint called out laughing before the bay door shut and the jet took over through the opening in the ceiling.

Fuck if I was going to sit in my room watching the same movies, or reading the same books over and over because of a stupid shoulder injury. I tried to leave the compound in my car, but I was stopped by the guard at the gate and told to turn around. Not only was I not allowed to go on the mission, but I also couldn’t even leave the damned compound. I wandered around the various buildings in the grounds searching for something to do. The studio door was left slightly open. It was a decent sized studio, Steve filmed his Capt. America PSA videos here and Tony filmed Stark promo videos. Sometimes the team would blow off steam, we’d wander in here and jam. Clint on the drums, Steve and I on guitar, Sam on bass, Tony and Buck could both play piano, and just about all of us could sing, just took a few drinks. The screen on the recording equipment was still on, a song was loaded up. Curiosity got the best of me so I played it. 

The speakers in the studio were low, but the bass pumped through them none the less. It was catchy, I found myself dancing in the chair, a smile on my face. The music just flowed through me, any frustrations about not getting to go on the mission washed away. I played it over and over sitting in the studio for hours before Happy found me, startling me when he knocked on the door.

“Sorry, I was just checking on you. How are you feeling?” Happy was like the big brother I’d never had but always wanted, his heart forever in the right place as gruff as he could be.

“Great actually,” smiling like an idiot, he chuckled.

“Great pain meds?” He questioned, arching an eye.

“Oh no, I never took any of them, it’s just this song, it just does something to me.” I laughed.

“You know, some people say laughter is the best medicine, others like myself think music does the trick.” He sat down next to me listening to it, watching the way it affected me. “You know, I think you’re that rare percentage of people around the world that are affected by music on an emotional, mental and physical way.”

“That’s a thing?” I stared at him doubtfully.

“Oh yeah, there was a documentary about it last weekend. Said something like 3% of the population is that way.”

“Hmm, do you know who was in the studio last? I’m curious who did this.” 

“I can check,” he’d pulled out his tablet and started flipping through screens. His eyes went wide and coughed. "No, afraid not, looks like there’s something wrong with the security camera, I’ll get one of my guys to fix it right away.”

“Shame, I’d like to kiss whoever created this, it’s beautiful.” I grabbed some cords out of a drawer hooking up my phone to the computer, promptly downloading the song. "Thanks anyway Happy.“

"You finally going to get some rest?” He smiled.

“Maybe,” I grinned and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Avengers in Battle:

The team was in the middle of battling a large group of Hydra agents. It had taken four days to track and find the base before they’d infiltrated it to gather intel off a computer that contained in-depth information on what they did to Bucky and how many other experiments like him were running around out there.

“You think Y/n’s alright? You think she’ll still be mad when we get back?” Clint asked through the coms as he shot an agent trying to jump on Falcon as he swooped low to the ground.

“Seriously?” chuckled Tony.

“What?” Clint was trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

“We’re in the middle of a fight and you’re thinking about Y/n?” Steve panted punching the agent in the face trying to stab him with a knife.

“She’ll be fine, she’s tough and stubborn. Why wouldn’t you let her come along? She could have maned the guns in the jet.” Sam yelled flying through the air dropping an agent from a high distance to the ground.

“She’s hurt, I didn’t want her to,” he was interrupted by Tony.

“Didn’t want what, to see something else happen to her?” Tony laughed.

“Shut up.”

“You love her don’t you?” Nat laughed into the coms as she took down the agents thinking they had her cornered.

“No, I’m just…”

“Clint and Y/n sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” sang Bucky.

“Barnes I have you in sight and I don’t miss,” growled Clint.

“Man up,” Nat demanded.

“Right,” Clint aimed and hit a Hydra agent clinging on to Tony’s suit.

“Dude, she can cook. Have you had her lasagna? I’m getting hungry just thinking about it.” Sam laughed. “You think if I call on our way back she’ll make it?”

“Only if Clint asks her,” laughed Steve.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint’s voice was a little angry.

“Hawk, that woman’s head over heels in love with you. She’d probably give up guns in a heartbeat and take up the bow if you asked her.” For the first time in a long time, Clint was speechless.

The battle was long and hard on the team, everyone staggered onto the jet weary and tired, ready to go home. Clint sat in front of a screen clicking away at a few buttons before Happy appeared on the screen.

“Agent Barton, I take it everything went alright?”

“Yeah fine, rougher than we’d anticipated.” The rest of the team smirking as Nat flew the jet in the direction of home. "Uh, how’s Y/n doing? The meds knock her out?“

"No, she hasn’t taken any pain medication actually.” Clint was distressed, she was clearly in pain, why wouldn’t she take anything?

“Why not, she’s got to be in a shit load of pain?” His eyes flickering panic.

“Music,” Happy said simply.

“What?” Clint spat dumbfounded.

“She uh found a certain song in the studio that someone did,” staring at Clint grinning with a knowing look on his face, "and she’s been listening to it non-stop for the past four days. The doctors are actually stumped on how fast the recovery is going.“ Happy was trying not to laugh. "Hold on a second and I’ll pull up the feed, she’s in the lounge now.” 

Happy tapped away on his tablet and the screens in the jet filled with footage of me dancing around the lounge barefoot, my annoyingly bright purple earbuds in my ears, wearing a well worn Zepplin t-shit I’d stolen from Clint years ago, denying I’d ever seen its whereabouts, a pair of faded, torn jeans ripped at the knees. It took a Clint a second to realize my arm wasn’t in the sling anymore as I lifted my arms above my head shaking my hips to the music. 

“She can cook, play guitar, sing, outshoot almost everyone in this jet, drink Nat under the table and knows how to get Tony to shut up…look at her dance. Mmm mmm mmm, you marry that girl and you marry her now.” Sam laughed patting Clint on the back.

“Yeah she seems pretty active, maybe she should have come along,” laughed Nat.

“But what’s got her so chipper, surely it’s not the song. She’s not usually that happy without a few shots in her,” Tony scrunched his eyes, he saw my mouth moving, it clicked I must be singing the words. “Hap, turn on the sound in the lounge feed please.”

“Sure thing.”

They all hear you singing along to the song, the way it makes you smile. 

“Fucking hell,” Clint stammers.

“What was that Barton?” Tony smirks putting two and two together.

“Nothing.” A faint pink tinge surfaced on his usually stoic resting bitch face cheeks.

“You know what’s she listening too don’t you?” Laughed Steve.

“No idea,” Clint tried to sound as if he didn’t care.

“Bullshit,” Sam laughs, ‘its the track you did in the studio, I heard you put the finishing touches on it before we left.“

"Nope not me, I’m not the sentimental mushy type,” he shook his head pursing his lips.

Nat stares at him, watching the way he watches you on-screen “Oh my god, you totally did fall in love with Y/n, didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” he croaks watching you dance, he tries to hide a smile.

“It’s about her isn’t it?” Bucky grins.

“Shut up,” it was getting hard for him to hide the smile, the corner of his mouth draws up slightly.

They continue to watch you dance and sing, the feed suddenly changes, the cameras following me down to the archery range.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what is y/n doing?” Tony asks.

“What she always does when no one is around or awake sir, she practices with a bow in the archery range,” answered F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Clint watches dumbstruck as I picked up a bow only wincing slightly at the pain in my shoulder as I pull back and fire arrow after arrow singing the song he wrote about me. That sexy smirk he only gives me whenever he sees me flashes across his face. He watched as I laid the bow down, taking the earbuds out and turning facing the security camera.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell Tony to stop spying on me please.” I stuck out my tongue at the camera.

“Yes, Ms. Y/l/n.”

“Oh and F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Miss?”

“Tell Clint I love him too.” I winked at the camera and blew a kiss.

“Fly faster Nat, I gotta I girl I need to see,” he laughed smiling watching me on the screen in front of him.


End file.
